onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Atsu Atsu no Mi
The Atsu Atsu no Mi, also known as the Atsu Atsu Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to produce vast amounts of heat. Atsu means heat in Japanese. Though somewhat similar, the fruit's powers should not be confused with that of the Kachi Kachi no Mi or the Mera Mera no Mi. It was eaten by Don Achino.One Piece Anime - Episode 332, Don Achino reveals that he ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi to Zoro. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Don Achino, is that it's user gains the ability to produce vast amounts of heat more than can be normally produced by a regular person. The Devil Fruit user can use this heat to melt anything they touch. The user is also able to use it to either protect themselves from physical blows or attack opponents with various heat based attacks.One Piece Anime - Episode 334, Don Achino battles Luffy with a variety of heat based attacks. Because of the user has the ability to regulate their temperature, they are able to withstand varying temperatures of extreme magnitude, from being surrounded by the freezing cold of a winter island to being completely immersed in molten lava. The heat produced is also affected by the user's temperament. If the user is calm, the heat that is produced is moderately safe. However, if the user is angry in any sort of way, the heat that is produced becomes so dangerously high that the user can melt everything around him. Other than that, the user is mostly affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Don Achino, have been used for a variety of purposes. The most prominent use of it's powers is it being used to warm up Lovely Land despite the surrounding temperatures of Hyoukaidou. The Don himself uses the fruit's powers to allow him to move around the place in almost nothing but a loincloth. In battle, Don Achino is able to use the fruit's powers in various ways. The most basic of these ways are heating up his body in order to either melt things in his grasp or to protect himself from physical blows. Other techniques that the Don is capable of, involve using the fruit's power of producing heat in varying degrees. These include making balls of heat that can be thrown at an opponent, to using the steam that comes out of Achino's nose to propel himself through the air. The named techniques that are used by Don Achino that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Slippery Slippery:' By applying heat to his feet, Don Achino is able to melt the ice below and allow him to slide across the melted ice without the use of skates. This technique can also be applied to any other body part that is directly on top of ice. *'Atsu Geisha (''Heat Whirlwind):' Using the hot air that he produces with his body, Don Achino creates a whirlwind of hot air. With it, he sets it on to an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Atsu Maki (Heat Spiral):' With his opponent encased in the whirlwind created by '''Atsu Geisha', Don Achino then sends them high up into the air with this technique. After lifting his opponent up in the air for some time, Achino then turns off the whirlwind and drops them down. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Shishi Pile On (''Flesh Pile On):' After lifting up an opponent high up into the air with '''Atsu Geisha' and Atsu Maki, Don Achino then belly flops onto the fallen opponent with his belly producing large amounts of heat. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Netsuyou Up (''Heat Capacity Up):' While fighting against an opponent, Don Achino is able to increase the amount of heat he produces with this technique. This technique has varying levels which include 3000 degrees, 5,500 degrees, and a maximum level of 10,000 degrees. As Don Achino raises his temperature, the redder he becomes and the more dangerous his techniques become. At his maximum level of 10,000 degrees, Don Achino turns completely bright red and his stomach in particular turns golden yellow.''One Piece Anime - Episode 335, Don Achino battles Luffy with a variety of heat based attacks at his maximum level. *'Atsuyaki Eggs:' Using the Devil Fruit's powers, Don Achino creates from his hands balls of pure heat which he calls Atsuyaki Eggs. With these balls, he throws them at an opponent as long ranged projectiles. These balls of heat resemble power blasts which are commonly found in various other Shonen Anime and Manga such as Dragon Ball. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Atsu Atsu no Gattling:' A technique of Don Achino's which surprisingly shares almost the same name and execution of one of Luffy's trademark moves. While heated up, Don Achino sends a barrage of punches towards an opponent. Though the punches themselves don't reach the opponent, several Atsuyaki Eggs are created by this flurry and sent towards the opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Atsu ta Oduroku Hana Jet (''Surprising Nose Heat Jet):' Using the steam that comes out from his nose due to his heat, Don Achino blows hard on his nose and propels himself through the air like a jet. *'Heat Tire:''' While producing vast amounts of heat from his body, Don Achino rolls towards an opponent and attempts to run him over like a flaming tire. References External Links *Heat - Wikipedia article about heat Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Non-Canon